Nathan, The future Spartan V
by Gunnery sergeant Nathan smith
Summary: Nathan, an ordinary Marine almost gets killed in the city of New Crete. after a close shave involving overwhelming Covenant forces and Spartan IV's in the middle of it, does Nathan realise where his future lies. Becoming the ultimate Spartan, whatever it takes. Violence swear words and intense action scenes. Please review and Enjoy


Hey guys, i hope you enjoy and thanks for taking the time to read.

_Summary:_ Nathan, an ordinary Marine almost gets killed in the city of New Crete. after a close shave involving overwhelming Covenant forces and Spartan IV's in the middle of it, does Nathan realise where his future lies. Becoming the ultimate Spartan, whatever it takes. Violence swear words and intense action scenes. R&R and Enjoy.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything Halo related and my Characters are my own.

**ENJOY**

I was the ghost of a lost trooper. Nobody knew about me. No one even cared. i was just a Marine, just a tool, sent out into the battlefield to die. and that's exactly what i did...

"Nathan, hit the deck!" My commanding officer yelled, forcing me down to the concrete of the shattering city. we had just narrowly avoided a plasma Mortar blast from a wraith tank. the covenant's powerful vehicle of destruction. I quickly scrambled into cover, which just happened to be a wrecked car. In my haste my Assault rifle was abandoned where i was forced to drop.

'fuck...' i thought bitterly grabbing out my magnum pistol. The only thing left i could use. My commanding officer, Dante had already found his own cover, a sizable hole where a Plasma mortar had hit was making suitable cover and a vantage point to take pot shots. it was certainly better then what i could do. several grunts were approaching Dante and that wraith were keeping us from advancing or even accurately shooting for that matter. The rest of our squad were already dead.

They were killed by those goddamned Aliens... My blood had suddenly boiled and i recklessly jumped out of cover, aiming my Pistol sights right at the head of an unsuspecting grunt. They took no notice however as i fired off a round, the grunt fell and i jumped back into cover just as a green bolt of plasma sizzled past me. Goddamn that was close.

"Keep your fucking head down!" My commander shouted back to me. The Bastard never had respect for me or anyone in the squad. he didn't even flinch when they dropped dead. he was a heartless asshole... Just like me. A mortar shot hit my cover, the car pushed me backwards before it flew up, making me stumble down into, conveniently enough, a hole, much like Dante was in.

"Nathan respond!" He barked over the radio. "Still here sir." i grunted in pain as i got up. 'Oh shit' i thought as i realised i had now dropped my pistol now as well. I peeked up to see the street i was in in ruins. Dead bodies scattered everywhere with a Wraith at the end and the Covenant advancing just infront of it. I was suddenly dragged backwards by the leg. i flipped onto my back and i saw a towering Alien over me. An Elite with an energy sword, poised to stab me through the chest.

The Elite growled opening all four of it's pincers to reveal a layer of teeth on each one. It then gave a war cry, and fell over on top of me. "Oh shit!" I shouted, panicked and terrified at what had just happened. The hulking, Zealot armoured elite was pulled off me by an unknown figure, i struggled to get up so instead i found myself helped up by another hulking creature. One who i realised, was a Spartan in full blown white armour complete with an ODST helmet.

He carried a shotgun with a Battle rifle on his back, complete with two magnum pistols on either side of his hips in armour holsters. he had plenty of ammo on his chest and side pockets with a knife on his right breast plate and another knife on his left leg.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. but with that one question i realised it was actually a female. "Uh.." I hesitated mentally checking my whole body for any pains. The only pain there was on my back where the flying car had hit me and flew god knows where. "I'm okay, i could use a weapon though."

I don't know what it was about spartan's but they were so intimidating. spartan IV's may be soldiers with enhancements and fancy armour rather then children being raised in battle, but they were still horrifying. Without another word she got up tossing me an SMG equipped with suppressor flashlight and red dot scope that i did not see on her back previously.

I stumbled to catch it but i held it tightly and peeked over cover yet again. The spartan had rushed over firing at the marching covenant, killing several and lowering the shields of an elite sprinting towards us. I took the advantage she had left for me and fired a burst of the SMG towards it's chest. The energy shield had broke and my Commander, who was still alive finished the job with a well placed, Designated marksman rifle (DMR) shot to the head, making it's head explode in a shower of blood.

Incidently, that's where the spartan was going, so taking the initiative, i sprinted after her once the oppurtunity presented itself. The wraith suddenly exploded in a shower of plasma and Tank parts. From behind, came another Spartan with identical armour to the female one. 'What the hell were they even doing here?' I wondered to myself, as a reward i was shot by a blue plasma bolt, to my leg. "Fuck." I grunted in pain, falling once again to the floor. Just short by a few metres towards the hole that Dante and the Spartan were in i crawled my way there, unable to call for help.

I stopped dead as i saw a Covenant dropship fly over towards us. It opened fire on the spartan behind enemy lines at the end of the street. To my horror his energy shields fell, along with his body. The Covenant ship then dropped down two pairs of hunters... Now we were in deep shit.

* * *

Chapter 2 will be coming do not worry ladies and gentlemen. Leave a review, tell me what you think and suggest some stories for any game/movie anything and i'll give it to you. Thanks for reading. God bless you all.

**Nahar x **


End file.
